You don't stay
by breakable bird
Summary: Esto es dolor y furia. — Sakura, Naruto. Team 7.


**note. **naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**.&** para... you know who you are.

* * *

**— you don't stay**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Al principio lo tienes muy claro: Naruto es peor que tú. Y Sasuke-kun es mejor que cualquiera, eso no es siquiera un tema de discusión. Lo das por hecho... El fuego quema, el agua moja, Naruto es un imbécil y Sasuke-kun bien podría ser descendiente de un Dios.

Las cosas cambian.

Te pasas todo el día mirando a Sasuke de reojo, incluso cuando deberías estar atenta a la misión y Naruto se rompe un brazo (literalmente, muy literalmente) por protegerte. Sasuke chasquea la lengua, te dirige una de sus miradas de hielo y te pregunta si estás bien con un tono huraño y aparatoso. Le murmuras que sí pero ya no te está escuchando. Se burla de Naruto y te das cuenta de que hay algo parecido a la admiración en su cara.

(La admiración que más tarde se tornará en furia.

Naruto corre incluso más fuerte que Sasuke).

A ti, en realidad, lo único que te importa es Sasuke. Todo lo haces por Sasuke. De todos modos, eres del tipo perfeccionista y como has escogido ser ninja lo haces bien. Te aprendes hasta los puntos y las comas de los pergaminos y podrías recitarlos sin vacilar. Conoces cada regla shinobi y entiendes que ser una kunoichi es algo más que ser ágil y veloz porque los hombres tienden a ser más fuertes. No te interesa eso, por supuesto. Quieres ser femenina, que te crezcan los pechos y poder maravillar a Sasuke-kun con una sonrisa coqueta.

Crees que tienes una meta y que Naruto no. Que todo a lo que aspira en esta vida es molestar a los demás y entretenerse haciendo tonterías y aprovechar que no tiene padres. Pero, cuando se lo dices a Sasuke-kun —con esa bola de nervios que sientes en el estómago cada vez que le hablas— te observa igual que observará a los que considere indignos de llevar una banda en la frente, sea de cualquier aldea. _Eres despreciable_, y te lo dice con un tono tan frío y desapasionado (el mismo tono con el que tu piensas cosas como _el fuego quema, el agua moja, Naruto es un imbécil y Sasuke-kun..._) que algo se entumece dentro de ti. Se rompe tu inocencia en pequeños pedacitos.

A Sasuke-kun sí que le importa. Le importa demasiado. Y no lo comprendes, no puedes comprenderlo, porque tú eres una niña normal y nunca tuviste algún problema mayor que discutir con la cerda y preocuparte de que tu frente es demasiado amplia.

Y a Naruto le importa, también.

La primera vez que lo notas no es en medo de alguna batalla increíble sino cuando vuelven de una misión y Kakashi-sensei le está diciendo algo a Sasuke, con ese aire perezoso que arrastra a todos lados. Naruto te mira y te sonríe y te dice unas cuantas palabras que nunca olvidas.

—Voy a ser Hokage para proteger a todos, Sakura-chan.

Es como si resonaran en tu interior y se aferran a tu sangre, y van a todos lados, y en todo el cuerpo sientes esa frase estúpida e ilusa y tienes ganas de cogerlo de la mano y abrazarlo y llorar por él porque ambos tienen trece años, y empiezas a quererlo, y sabes sin saber lo mucho que sufrirá y también sabes que no podrás pararlo porque es lo que él ha escogido, del mismo modo que Sasuke-kun escogió la oscuridad.

Y entrena. Y tú piensas en él de vez en cuando pero todavía te dejas llevar por las ensoñaciones mirando la espalda de Sasuke-kun. Entonces pasan un montón de cosas, como los exámenes Chūnin, y ese fenómeno de Gaara intentando matar a Sasuke-kun y luego todo apagándose y las heridas de Naruto y Sasuke. Tan terribles. Te das cuenta de lo mucho que ha avanzado («para proteger a todos») y de repente te sientes vacía.

E inútil. Y tonta. Muy, muy tonta. Naruto lo da todo por una causa tan noble y completa y tú estás allí porque te gusta un chico, nada más. Eres una persona inteligente y razonable pero estúpidamente frívola y no te das cuenta de las cosas, no las asumes, te lamentas y no haces nada para cambiarlo. No puedes dejar de llorar y es como si corazón intentara cicatrizar alrededor del arma (el arma que son las miradas de Sasuke y las sonrisas fingidas de Naruto). Ya sabes qué cara ponen cuando están tristes o enfadados, enfadados con esa rabia que quema por dentro y no quiere salir, se queda atascada en sus gargantas, e intentas aliviarlos con una sonrisa más activa que la mueca paciente e invisible de Kakashi-sensei.

No sirves. No le sirves al Equipo Siete. Porque no puedes, no sabes, no quieres. Porque eres una niña enamorada y todo a lo que te aferras en este mundo se está rompiendo y desapareciendo y tú quisieras hacerlo también. Las sábanas de la cama de Sasuke-kun en el hospital son muy blancas y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose suena estrepitoso cuando te aparta de un golpe el plato con manzanas cortadas. Nunca habías hecho algo así y temes que te piense que son de principiante, porque lo son y frente a él no quieres parecer débil, aunque él es la persona que más conoce tu debilidad, y Naruto la que más la apoya.

Los ves subirse al tejado y te maravillas de lo lejos que ha llegado y te sientes, una vez más, insatisfecha de ti. Los ves sangrar (por dentro y por fuera) y quieres gritar e intentas detenerlos pero no te escuchan, y sabes por qué.

Ellos son diferentes.

Naruto, el tipo que no sirve para nada, es diferente a ti.

Naruto es fuerte.

(Y hacen eco en ti igual que esa otra frase, hace tanto tiempo.

Naruto es fuerte y tú, Sakura, eres débil y no puedes detenerlos y tal vez se maten y no puedes dejar de gritar, y sus figuras se desdibujan detrás de tus lágrimas desesperadas).

Quieres ser como Naruto. De verdad, quieres ser como él y asumir tus errores y cansarte de llorar —a él le pasó hace tanto tiempo—. Quieres levantarte y secarte las lágrimas y pararte derecha y entrenar hasta que tu cuerpo sea irreconocible y tu mente se vuelva fuerte. Con el paso del tiempo entiendes que el dolor te confirió madurez pero eso no lo paga en ningún sentido. Te imaginas a alguien más sufriéndolo y sientes pena por él. La sensación se ha vuelto privada y casi obscena y a veces, Shizune te invita en voz baja a hablar del Equipo Siete —con mayúsculas, que no hay nada más grande— y de Sasuke y de sus marcas y de Naruto y de cómo brilla su cara cuando te habla de sus sueños.

Pero no puedes porque es algo tuyo. Porque pasaste mucho tiempo mirando sus espaldas y a Shizune nunca le ha ocurrido algo así. Porque no te esforzaste desde el principio y ellos lo hicieron, y te dan ganas de correr hacia Naruto, con sus promesas llenas de vendas, que ahora se marcha con Jiraiya-sama («a entrenar para volverme más fuerte y traer al teme»), y partirle la boca de un beso y decirle que no hace falta, que se quede contigo, que él es más que suficiente y que nunca te has sentido más pequeña que cuando te mira con toda esa fuerza secreta, que está oculta bajo un montón de chulería y palabrotas y tics verbales que te parecen una estupidez.

No tienes nada que perseguir excepto a ellos, y no corres lo suficientemente fuerte. Sasuke quiere venganza y Naruto poder para proteger a los que quieres (en sus palabras, «¿para qué más se usa el poder?»), tú los quieres a ellos.

(Pero no se quedan contigo.

Cómo los vas a cuidar así.)

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
